X-ray crystallography is the preeminent means of molecular structure determination in chemistry and biochemistry. Crystallographic methods are now used to study biological macromolecules, viruses, and cellular structures. X-ray diffraction demands the accurate measurement of from thousands to millions of X-ray intensities per sample, making currently available instrumentation both complex and expensive. This limits the utility of this powerful analytical technique. TPL proposes a new, digital X-ray diffraction technology that will provide the breakthrough needed for a high performance, cost-effective X-ray diffraction system. The technology is based on a very large area, high resolution, two-dimensional, X-ray imaging array. It is capable of direct detection of X-rays over a large area without the need of expensive optics or cooling systems. The proposed device would offer l6-bit dynamic range over areas up to 11 x 17 inches, with l27 mu m resolution. It will be capable of rapid, automated analysis. TPL is uniquely qualified to develop a new X-ray diffraction technology because ongoing programs at TPL and its collaborators provide the needed foundations in the critical areas of pixel array technology and X-ray diffraction system development. X-ray diffraction has major markets in industries such as pharmaceuticals, biotechnology, medicine, chemistry and earth sciences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The digital X-ray diffraction system proposed will make possible high speed, high resolution crystallography at a fraction of the cost of conventional X-ray diffraction systems now on the market. Crystallography is a major analytical technique with large markets in research and industry. The breakthrough technology proposed would find broad acceptance in both existing and emerging markets.